


Thanksgiving (#81 Turkey)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [42]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian didn't think it would be this hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving (#81 Turkey)

Ian didn't think it would be this hard, sandwiched between David and Colby pushing pieces of Alan's turkey into his mouth.

He thought it would be easy to keep up the banter or at least the facade of indifference to the warm family holiday. But Charlie was right across from him and Ian knew where he wanted to be, on his knees, on his pillow, his head on Charlie's thigh, taking each bite from the tips of Charlie's fingers, licking them clean.

Later, helping to clear the table Charlie whispered in his ear. "Christmas, just you and me. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone jumps on me, yes I know the Eppes are Jewish. Charlie just wants to do up Christmas for Ian to make him happy.


End file.
